Let it Snow
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." my little holiday piece... i was hoping to have it up for christmas, but no such luck. happy daay-after-christmas! jommy; oneshot


_Oh the weather outside is frightful…_

"Tommy!"

"Jude," he moaned, "It's six in the morning. Why are you even conscious?"

"We need help with the snow blower."

"Last time we tried to dig you out of your house, our backs were out of commission for weeks." But he was already moving anyway.

"I promise, coffee, hot chocolate, and massages for all who participate."

"Namely me and Kwest."

She giggled. "Uh-huh."

"Relax, Harrison. You had me at 'coffee'. I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

*

***

Kwest, Sadie, and Jude were already hard at work when Tommy arrived. He took the plow from Kwest and Kwest took the snow blower.

They worked in a comfortable silence until Tommy heard someone yell "Think fast!" he turned and was promptly met with a snowball in his face followed by hysterical laughing. "JUDE HARRISON!" when he managed to clear the snow from his face and open his eyes, he saw Jude sticking her tongue out at him. He turned off the snow blower and took off after. Soon there was a massive snowball fight, complete with forts.

"Surrender, Jude!"

"Never!"

"I was a pitcher in high school, Jude," said Kwest.

"So was I," put in Sadie. "And a spiker, and--"

"The point is, we win." Jude was promptly met with a snowball in her face.

"Never," tossed back Tommy, upon seeing Jude soaked.

"That's it," Jude said, "I'm going in." she stealthily infiltrated the guys' fort. An enemy snowball came flying at her and she ducked, trying to get closer to Kwest.

"Boo!"

She shrieked and started running. To her mock horror, Tommy was gaining on her.

"I--- gotcha!" he grabbed her waist and they tumbled into the snow. He started tickling her mercilessly and she wriggled under his torturous grasp, trying hard to escape.

They both stopped suddenly when they realized that he was on top of her, straddling her with his face inches away from hers, both breathing hard.

Jude swallowed. "Uh…"

"B-back to work," said Tommy after awkwardly after clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." They silently went their separate ways: Tommy back to the snow blower and Jude inside after Kwest requested coffee.

Sadie followed her in and found her leaning over the counter, breathing hard. "Jude? Are you okay? What was that?"

"It was… oh I don't know."

"Right."

"Sadie, I can't! he hurt you! He hurt me! I can't be…" the rest went unheard.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't be in love with him."

"Love?"

Jude swallowed hard. "Just… go give your boyfriend his coffee, okay?" she shoved the mug into her hands.

"Tommy wants some too, should I just--"

"No! Don't give him that! It has too much cream and Tommy doesn't want that anyway, he likes espresso."

Sadie tried to keep a straight face. "Well excuse me, Mrs. Quincy."

"Shut the hell up and get out."

*

***

"Well?"

"What?" Huffed Tommy, who was done with the snow blower and was now sanding the driveway.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Tommy answered shortly.

"Look, I know--"

"No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone you can't have."

"Why can't you?"

"Because," Tommy sighed, putting down the sand and the turning to Kwest. "She's… I hurt her one time too many, man. Now, even if she wants to, she won't trust me. She _doesn't_ trust me. And I… I can't live with that."

"So earn her trust."

"I… there's no way, man."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"What is there for me to do?!" Tommy shouted.

"Follow your heart." With that, Kwest went back to salting the sidewalks and Tommy sighed and went back to his sand.

*

***

Jude, who had watched their conversation through the window and heard every word, came timidly to an obviously pissed off Tommy. "Tommy?"

"What?" he snapped.

"I, uh—I have espresso. It's a double."

He softened. "Thanks, Jude."

"Uh, whenever you guys are done, we set up a movie and some popcorn."

"Okay."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today."

He looked up at her. "Me too, Jude."

*

***

_But as long as you love me so…_

After two horror movies in which Jude kept her face hidden in Tommy's shoulder, the evening found the four sound asleep in the Harrison living room, Jude and Tommy curled up on one couch, and Kwest and Sadie on the other.

The fire that took the place of the Television was slowly dying and Tommy awoke to déjà vu of Jude's 17th birthday. "Jude," he whispered, trying not to wake the others. "Jude, get off. I have to go home."

Jude shifted and looked out the window. Snow was falling heavily again and it was probably too dangerous to drive. She looked up at Tommy sleepily. "Don't go. Stay."

"Jude…"

"Please," she pouted. "It's cold and snowy and I want you to stay."

He could never resist her pout, and with those big sleepy powder blue eyes looking up at him that way, he didn't stand a chance. "Oh okay."

She snuggled happily into his side again.

"Jude?"

"Huh?"

"I…"

"What, Tommy?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded and she snuggled back in again. Before falling asleep, she said, "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._


End file.
